


Coming Home

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Alpha Peter, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Stiles has not seen Peter Hale since he was driven away after trying to save Derek at La Iglesia, but after being shoved out the pack himself, and with two children to look after, the last person he expected to be his saviour was Peter. But here he is, offering a home and pack, and something else to the exhausted spark. Perhaps sometimes happily ever after does happen. SLASH
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 91
Kudos: 709





	1. Peter

Darcy panted as she ran through the neighbourhood, her senses locked onto two things only, the hunters chasing behind her, and the scent of wolf in front of her. Her side was aching, and she knew she was burning up with wolfsbane.

Panting she dropped against the wall where the scent of wolf was coming from, hope wheeling in her chest until she met the wide eyes of two tiny children, and that hope turned to horror when she realised that she had led a bunch of hunters right to the doorstep of a house with two pups. Now she was concentrating she realised that the scent of wolf was mingled with milk and sweetness, pups, not something she had smelt before, but something that her instincts said were the young of her kind.

To make it worse there was no scent of an adult wolf here.

And then the hunters footsteps slowed right behind her, knowing that they had caught her.

The neighbourhood was derelict and rundown, there was probably that much crime going on here that everyone turned a blind eye to what was happening. The fact that a group of 5 masked people were gathered around a bleeding woman slumped against a wall would be nothing to them.

She had a faint thought that once they killed her they might just run and leave the pups alone never realising what they were, but then her day just seemed cursed by bad luck. The kids took off into the house at superhuman speed wailing like banshees for their dad.

"Well well well looks like we are getting four trophies for the price of one here," One of the hunters smirked raising their gun.

Darcy closed her eyes, tears slipping down her face as she apologised for bringing the hunters to this place, to these children, she knew prayers would be hopeless, they would never be answered at this point.

"Is there something that I can help you fine people with?" The voice came from behind her, and she opened her eyes to see a man walking down steps that looked like they were as likely to kill him as the hunters in front of him. But he just walked down them and carried on walking towards them, uncaring of the guns now pointed at him.

He was tired looking, his eyes bruised with heavy bags, his skin so pale white it was almost grey, his clothes were hanging off of his thin frame, and had clearly seen better days. But there was a fire in his eyes as he looked at the hunters, and a set to his shoulders that said his bravery was not false.

"You wait your turn, we're not done with her yet," One of the hunters let out a cruel laugh.

"You are done with her, and you are not welcome here," The man said firmly.

"Sorry?" The hunter laughed.

"You're not welcome here, I suggest you leave, now," The man had reached the wall by now, and reached out to lay his hand on Darcy's shoulder.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, I did not realise you had pups, I am sorry," Darcy managed to stammer.

"It is ok, it is going to be ok," The man smiled gently at her, his hand tightening on her shoulder.

"It is going to be ok, what false hope you offer her!" Another of the hunters laughed.

"I told you, you are not welcome here," The man repeated looking up at them.

"Tough!" The lead hunter growled lifting his gun and firing it. Darcy squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to feel the wet heat of the kind man's blood hitting her face from the bullet striking him. Blood did hit her, but from the wrong direction.

She snapped her eyes open in time to watch the lead hunter who had fired hitting the ground, a bullet between his eyes, she turned to man standing holding her shoulder still to see his eyes glowing molten gold.

"I told you that you were not welcome here, you may cause no harm on this ground. Now leave," The man said firmly, tugging Darcy so she rolled over the wall and into his garden.

"What are you?" One of the hunters hissed.

"Leave," The man said firmly, wrapping Darcy's arm over his shoulder and started leading her to the house, completely uncaring of giving their backs to the hunters. Darcy flinched when there was another crack of a gun going off, but the bullet did not hit either her or the man, and she turned in time to see another hunter hitting the floor.

"Wha…"

"Honestly, they never learn the first time around," The man rolled his eyes before carefully leading her up the steps that looked even more lethal close up, and into the house.

He quickly led her to the sofa and eased her down onto it, helping her shuffle when she grimaced when something poked her sharply in the back, she quickly realised that it was a spring from the sofa.

"You have been hit with wolfsbane," The man said calmly after tugging up her top and looked at her side.

"I don't know what type," She sobbed.

"It's ok. I can deal with that, I just need your permission," He looked at her calmly, as though she wasn't bleeding out on his sofa and being poisoned rapidly in front of him.

"Ok," She nodded, now completely baffled and not entirely sure that she had not already passed out from the poison and that this wasn't some sort of hallucination from the poison.

The man nodded and disappeared for a few moments before showing back up with the strong smell of wolfsbane on him, holding a bag and a lighter.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes," She said, clearly meaning no. He just smiled and nodded before with efficiency stuffing her wound with dust from the bag and then lit it on fire.

* * *

When Darcy came too she was laying on a bed and there were four amber eyes gazing at her from the side of it. She blinked rapidly wondering if she was seeing double when two identical faces popped fully over the top of the mattress, only just able to rest their arms on the edge of the bed, and grinned widely at her.

She only realised that she was not seeing double when she realised that one of the children had slightly longer hair that was in bunches with blue ribbons tied neatly around them, and the other child had slightly shorter hair.

"Luke, Leia, what are you...oh you're awake," The man standing in the doorway as definitely the children's dad, and he smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, thank you," She coughed a little and found a chipped glass filled with water pressed into her hand.

"No problem, how are you feeling?"

"Better," She frowned a little. "I am sorry, so sorry I brought this to your doorstep!" She said quickly, looking to the pups again.

"Please don't, you would not be with us if you had not happened upon us," The man patted her hand.

"But…"

"You're alive, and well, and that is all that matters," The man smiled gently.

"I don't even know your name," She shook her head.

"I am Stiles. This is Luke and this is Leia," He introduced the children who waved brightly at her.

"You're like us!" Leia said brightly.

"Like you?"

"Wolfy!" Luke nodded happily.

"Oh, yes! Yes I am," She nodded.

"So cool, we have never met anyone like us before," Leia gave a huge gap toothed smile.

"Oh...erm…" Darcy glanced at Stiles who was definitely not a wolf, though she would not say that he was human either.

"Their other parent," He explained softly.

"Right," She nodded awkwardly.

"Ok, breakfast time!" Stiles clapped and the kids squealed excitedly. They raced ahead of the two adults who moved a little slower as Stiles led Darcy into a tiny kitchen. The whole house was worn and old, they only things in the place that was new looking and well cared for were the kids things.

But Stiles did not seem to begrudge her the food he placed in front of her, though she saw how empty the fridge was. And so she ate her breakfast with the family, the kids eagerly talking to her and asking her questions about wolves and her experiences. Stiles seemed knowledgeable about wolves despite not being one himself, and the breakfast was incredibly pleasant.

She called for a taxi using Stiles' phone once their breakfast was finished, but she was concerned about them and the hunters that knew where they lived.

"Are you sure you're going to be safe?" Stiles asked worriedly before she could ask the same question.

"My Alpha is a good one, he will look after me, and look into those hunters, they caught me completely by surprise, passing through here. But you and the children…" She frowned looking outside to where the blood of two of the hunters stained the pavement outside.

"We will be just fine," Stiles assured her, but she did not feel happy about it. She did get into the taxi when it pulled up, after Stiles had checked it out and given her the ok, somehow knowing that this wasn't a trap by the hunters, and she had no reason not to trust him.

But she did not feel right about it, and the first thing she did when she stepped into her Pack house and found herself was surrounded by her worried Pack who had been looking for her frantically was tell her Alpha all about Stiles and his pups.

* * *

Stiles sighed to himself as he lost the fight with the spring in the sofa for the tenth time in five minutes, thankful for the knock on the door that distracted him from his losing battle.

At least until he opened the door.

"Peter?!" He breathed out staring into those familiar blue eyes, eyes that felt as familiar as looking at his own in the mirror despite having not seen them for nearly ten years, not since they had been standing outside La Iglesia and Stiles had been defending Peter's decision to work with Kate, trying to get the pack to understand that he had taken such a horrible act to try and find out what it was that she had done to Derek.

But as ever none of them had listened, and the last thing that he had seen was Peter giving him a sad smile before he turned and left. And that had been the last time he had seen the other.

And now here he was, standing on his doorstep, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in Stiles' scent and the scent of his pups.

That thought had Stiles' cheeks burning bright red, Peter was standing here in fancy jeans that Stiles could see had cost probably more money than everything in his living room, a familiar henley, his car shining and expensive and oh so out of place in his shit hole of a neighbourhood. He was standing here on Stiels crumbling porch, breathing in the scent of mould and damp and disrepair, seeing the crumbling and mess of a house Stiles lived in, seeing his fifth hand clothes hanging off of him, and probably smelling his exhaustion.

"I am coming in," Peter said firmly, pressing himself passed Stiles.

"Course you are," Stiles huffed closing the front door and watching with shame as Peter looked around his house with obvious distaste and horror. "Why are you here Peter? How are you here?!"

"Darcy," Peter turned to him.

"The werewolf?" Stiles frowned.

"She is a member of my pack," Peter nodded.

"You're an Alpha again?" Stiles tilted his head.

"I could be a member of another Alpha's pack," Peter shrugged.

"Unlikely," Stiles snorted, dropping tiredly onto the sofa, and then yelped and moved off the damned spring, his cheeks burning even darker.

"She said you had pups," Peter said, his eyes taking in the childrens items dotted around the room, sucking in heavy obvious breaths for the scent of Stiles' pups in the house.

"They're sleeping," Stiles pointed to the back of the house where his pups were snoring, watching Peter's nostrils flare wider.

"There is no scent of their mother," Peter frowned sitting next to Stiles on the sofa, after carefully feeling for another spring.

"Never was a mother, not in the traditional sense," Stiles snorted.

"What?" Peter frowned deeper.

"I carried them, they had another father, but he wanted nothing to do with them,"

"That is a rare skill," Peter's eyes widened.

"And if anyone was going to be blessed with it, of course, it was fucking me," Stiles said darkly before shaking his head. "Not that I am not thankful every day for them, I love them more than anything else in this world, but it was more than a small shock, and of course something that Deaton had not made me aware could happen when embracing my spark,"

"There is a shock, him, not telling people things that are essentially important until you have already been caught with the consequences?!" Peter said dryly, managing to pull a smile from Stiles.

"Exactly, so no it's just us," Stiles shrugged.

"Where are the others?" Peter tried to ask as gently as possible but Stiles stood sharply from the sofa, his whole body tense.

"Not here, and that is it!" Stiles ground out.

"Ok," Peter held his hands up. "And you live here?" Peter looked around again.

"Fuck you, Peter," Stiles laughed, but it was bitter and wet, and when he turned to Peter tears were streaming down his exhausted face. "This is the best I can do Peter, I have two kids to look after, no education past high school and half a degree, no money, I have three shitty jobs to try and scrape together enough money to feed my kids, I go hungry most weeks myself, I try and get the things as best I can for them and keep a roof over our heads no matter how shit it is, so fuck you Peter, you don't get to judge!"

Peter was on his feet and in front of him before Stiles could blink, and then to his shock, had his arms wrapped around him and was hugging him close to his chest, holding him firmly when he thrashed in his arms and tried to push him away, holding on and holding on until Stiles sank into his hold and sobbed even louder, clinging onto him.

As Peter lifted Stiles from his feet, holding him close to his chest, when he had cried himself to sleep, the exhaustion that was hovering around him like a cloud finally taking hold of him, he turned and found two pairs of eyes watching him intently, eyes that were undoubtedly Stiles', so much so his heart lurched.

"Hello, you must be Leia and Luke?" He said softly, though he was fairly sure that Stiles would sleep through a bomb.

"Yes, you smell like the lady wolf who was here yesterday," Leia frowned, her eyes flicking from Peter to her dad and back again.

"Darcy, yes, I am her alpha, I think your daddy would have told you all about alphas, yes?" Peter smiled as gently as he could.

"Yes he did," Luke nodded firmly.

"I am Peter, an old friend of your daddy,"

"Peter Hale?" The two brightened and hurried over.

"Yes?" Peter answered more as a question, shocked that they knew him.

"Daddy told us about you, are you here to look after daddy and us? Will you be our Alpha?" Leia asked eagerly holding onto his jeans.

"I…"

"He tries to hide it, but he is always tired and sad, he loves us but he is lonely, and he is sad he can't give us better," Luke nodded.

"Yes, I am going to look after you," Peter nodded firmly. "I need you to go and pack as much of your clothes and toys as possible,"

"Yay!" The kids beamed at him before hurrying off. Peter placed Stiles carefully into the armchair that looked safer than the sofa, before opening cupboard doors in the kitchen until he found bin bags, and hurrying after the kids to help them shove stuff into them.

While they chose toys to take with them once their clothes were packed, with a promise that the rest of their things would be collected, Peter quickly rolled up their duvets and went to Stiles'' room to throw his things into bags as well.

The difference between Stiles' clothes and the children's' was night and day, the difference between his room and theirs was night and day. He had clearly done everything that he could to give them as much as possible, and that had resulted in his going without.

It took him barely any time to pack Stiles' things and have them waiting at the door with the childrens. He went through the kitchen and living room collecting what looked important, mainly what was the children's plates, and sippy cups from the kitchen, before making the few short trips that it took to load everything into the car.

"Ok, we're going to need to get you guys car seats, but for now I am going to put your pillows and duvets around you, is that ok?" Peter asked the kids.

"Ok!" Leia nodded after she and Luke shared a quick look and held their arms out trustingly to Peter. He bent and picked them up, carefully installing them into the car and getting their belts on.

Then he returned for Stiles. The human was still sleeping and barely moved when Peter lifted him again, moving him from the chair to the car before going back to lock the house up.

Then he took the two-hour drive back to his Packhouse with a care he had never taken before, so aware of the precious cargo he was transporting in the car, all three Stilinski's fast asleep in their seats.

* * *

"Oh!" Peter's Pack all looked at him with wide eyes when they stepped outside, clearly having been worried about what took him so long after he had raced out the house once Darcy had finished explaining everything to him. Their eyes were locked on the pups in the back of his car and the adult male fast asleep in the front.

They exchanged looks before hurrying over to help him when he raised an eyebrow at them, quickly they gathered the bags belonging to the family, Peter had Stiles, Darcy had Leia and Charlie had Luke under Peter's watchful eyes, and then the Alpha led the way into the house to get the family settled.

* * *

Stiles woke slowly, still feeling exhausted, and more than that feeling beyond confused as to what had happened before he fell asleep. He had thoughts of blue eyes and a tightly stretched henley that he occasionally thought about when he was allowing himself to wallow, or when he actually had the time to.

He frowned and shifted a little, aware of giggling from his children and that he could feel them pressed against him, they were in his bed then, but it did not feel like his bed. And...when he breathed in the air smelt deliciously fresh and clean rather than damp and mouldy.

He snapped his eyes open, automatically tugging his children to his chest as he looked around the unfamiliar room with wide eyes. "What the…"

"Peter brought us here," Luke patted his hand comfortingly.

"This is his house! I think he wants us to live here!" Leia beamed excitedly.

Peter nodded to Charlie as he poured tea for him, flicking absently through the paperwork he had pulled together already on hunters in the area, the smell of breakfast was filling the kitchen making his stomach rumble. And then…

"PETER!"

"Ah, he is awake," Peter said dryly as his pack all turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Peter Hale! Where the fuck are you!"

"Daddy! You said a bad word!" Luke giggled.

"Yes I did and you don't repeat that, but if Peter Hale does not tell me where he is right this moment I am going to make sure that his beta form has a permanent perm!" Stiles snarled before storming into the kitchen with a child perched on each hip.

"Could you really do that?" Peter asked calmly flipping the page of the paper he was reading, aware of his pack looking between him and Stiles who was crackling with annoyed magic.

"Yes, I can!"

"Well, I am right here so there is no need for that. Did you sleep well?" Peter looked up at him with a smile.

"Did I...I obviously did consider you kidnapped me in my sleep!"

"I am glad you slept well, coffee? Would you like something to eat?" Peter waved to the table.

"You kidnapped me, Peter!" Stiles was becoming distressed and Peter couldn't have that, the pups were looking concerned now, and the humour he had been feeling swept away quickly.

"Stiles, please calm down, I will explain I promise, but please calm down," Peter was in front of Stiles in a flash and cupped the back of his neck.

He had hoped against hope that the Alpha in him would ease the anger, confusion and distress he could scent on Stiles, he was not at all expecting the human to slump fully into his hold in response.

"How about we all have something to eat, and then my Pack can take the children into the TV room while we talk," Peter offered gently.

"I…" Stiles' stomach rumbled loudly answering for him.

"This is Charlie, Matilda, James and you know Darcy," Peter drew Stiles into the room with the hold on his neck, carefully plucking the children from his arms and seating them on the chairs that had cushions strapped to them to give them some extra height, clearly already waiting for them.

"Hello," Darcy waved unsurely at Stiles.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Stiles asked her concerned.

"Oh much much better, all healed now!" Darcy smiled at him.

"Here we are, you three must be hungry, it is nearly lunch time," Charlie fussed laying plates in front of the three of them first, then Peter and then the others.

Peter watched as Stiles poked at his food, trying to eat it slowly, before he practically inhaled it, clearly starving. It only strengthened his resolve for the talk that was to come.

The conversation was incredibly stilted at the table through breakfast, and it was with relief that the Pack took Luke and Leia to the TV room under Stiles watchful eye before those amber eyes turned to Peter.

"My study, it is just this way," Peter held his hand up when Stiles obviously went to snap at him. Stiles huffed but stood and allowed Peter to touch the base of his back to lead him to his study, the room as fancy and rich looking as he had expected. He blinked when Peter seated him in front of a fireplace, with a fake fire flickering away in it, before sitting opposite him, leaning his elbows onto his knees to bring him closer to Stiles, holding him in those blue eyes.

"I know that I should not have taken you without your consent, especially taking your pups as well, and I am sorry that I distressed you by doing that, but I won't apologise either. I could not leave you there Stiles, not you or the pups, when I can offer you something better, safer and more secure, especially not with hunters out there looking for revenge after you saved Darcy from them. You were exhausted and unconscious, and I could not, would not, just leave you there," Peter said firmly.

"I...offer something better? I don't understand," Stiles shook his head.

"I want you as part of this Pack Stiles, I can offer you all a home, safety, I can look after you all here and help you," Peter said.

"But...no…"

"I know the last time we saw each other I was not Alpha material, but I have changed I promise, I have gotten better, much better, and I am a good Alpha, I can... You can talk to the other…"

"No, Peter I…" Stiles slid from his seat and knelt in front of Peter holding his hands and stopped the uncharacteristic ramble of the other. "Peter, I have no doubt you're a good Alpha, but I...I am not pack material."

"What?" Peter said the word so incredulously that Stiles snorted.

"Well, I am not! Scott made that more than clear, so did Derek! I was told in no uncertain terms that there was no place for me in their packs and I was foolish to think a hindrance like myself would have one. I was handy enough to keep pack adjacent, but my research and magic did not make up for my weaknesses. Then I got pregnant and…" Stiles cut off when Peter's hand gripped his chin, lifting it so that he had to look into Peter's Alpha red eyes.

"The only reason that I did not come after you to be part of my pack the moment I became an Alpha again was because I was sure that Derek and Scott would already be fighting over you, and I did not think that I would even have a look in, in that fight. They are idiots if they let you go, and just proves what shambles of Alphas they both are!"

"But...I am bringing pups into the pack,"

"You say that like it is a bad thing," Peter frowned and then rolled his eyes at the look on Stiles' face. "Stiles whatever those idiots said, forget it right now. Pups in normal packs are treasured and seen as good things, they are doted on and loved by all pack members. They are a future for a pack, and knowing that traditions and knowledge will carry on. It is difficult for wolves to conceive children, more difficult than it is for humans, which is why there aren't as many werewolves in the world, even when you add bitten wolves as well. I would be honoured, and the pack would be, if you and your pups joined us, and we would all be delighted to have pups running around,"

"But...I made such a mess of everything, and I have nothing to offer, you saw my house,"

"Stiles circumstances put you there because you were failed by those around you, that was nothing to do with you, you were clearly trying everything that you could to give the pups a good life. I can't leave you there, living like that, not when I can offer you better. I have money, you know that and I have invested it well, I can support a pack for generations, especially if my investments continue as well as they are. And you, your magic, your pups, that is more than enough to offer this pack," Peter shook his head.

"I…."

"Just say yes Stiles,"

"I...I...I had a pack bond with them, Peter," Stiles blurted out in one go, saying out loud what he had never said before.

The snarl that Peter let out was furious and shook the room that they were in, a few books dropping off the shelves.

"They...I would never do that! Fuck Stiles! That is it, you're part of my Pack, and you're going to stay here, where I can make sure that...fuck," Peter was snarling to himself. But he stopped quickly when the scent of salt filled the air again, his eyes snapping down to where Stiles' eyes had filled again.

"Yes, I want...yes," Stiles sniffed dropping his forehead to Peter's knees, finally relaxing in what felt like the first time in years.

The feeling of warm hands on his back, soothing him patiently, the feeling of a pack bond weaving itself together, that was just heaven.

* * *

When they stepped into the TV room the others turned quickly to beam at them, they had clearly felt the pack bonds forming to Stiles, and to the children. They quickly hurried over and rubbed their cheeks gently to Stiles', growling happily deep in their chests.

"Welcome to the pack, oh so exciting, it has been so long since I have had children in a pack! And such a skilled young man, you are going to be so good for us all," Charlie beamed brightly cupping Stiles' cheeks.

"You have no idea," Peter smirked wrapping his arm around Stiles' shoulders and led him into the room.

"Are we really staying daddy?" Luke and Leia raced over as Peter and Stiles sat on the sofa.

"Would you be happy with that darlings?" Stiles asked.

"Yes! We really like it here, everyone is really nice, and Peter will look after you the way you look after us," Leia nodded enthusiastically.

"That I will, and I will look after you two as well," Peter smiled, blinking when Luke scrambled onto his knee while Leia did the same to Stiles, both of them glowing with happiness. Peter carefully wrapped his arm around Luke as though he were made of glass and not a werewolf child that could jump through a window without blinking.

Stiles felt a sense of contentment forming in his chest that he was not sure he had ever felt before. He just reminded himself not to allow himself to become too trusting in that feeling, not yet.


	2. Settling In

Chapter Two

Stiles yawned as he made his way around the kitchen, hunting out the coffee and set about preparing a huge jug of it for the rest of the Pack.

"Stiles?" Peter's voice was smooth and calm in the quiet of the kitchen.

"Oh morning...I was just making breakfast...is that…"

"If you are about to ask me if that is ok, I am going to be pissed," Peter sighed walking fully into the kitchen. Stiles tried to ignore that Peter was wearing a very form-fitting pyjama top and trousers that emphasised certain parts of him.

"Coffee?" Stiles offered.

"Much better," Peter smirked leaning against the worktop near Stiles.

"Peter?" Stiles asked as he busied himself in putting some bread into the toaster and checking on the coffee.

"Ah-ha?" Peter hummed.

"What about my jobs?"

"Do you enjoy any of them?" Peter asked.

"Not really, but I can't not bring any money in, not when I am eating your food and…." Stiles cut off when Peter gripped his arm, startling him enough that he turned with wide amber eyes to look at Peter.

"Our food, Pack food, not mine," Peter corrected gently.

"But…"

"There are plenty of things that you can do towards the Pack, I do ask that everyone gives a little here towards their keep, be it picking up a shop or helping around here. There are eight of us, eleven now with you and the pups, only Charlie, James, Matilda and Darcy live here full time. Richard, Elizabeth and Edward live nearby in the town. You could help Charlie with the upkeep of the house, we have chickens and goats on our lands that need caring for, there are wards you could put in place and maintain for us and you can stay here to look after and spend time with the pups," Peter suggested.

"But...I would be living off your money," Stiles bit his lip.

"And? I have more than enough of it, you know that and it is not like I earned hardly any of it, I inherited it. That is what it is for, to keep and care for my Pack. I would rather you do what makes you happy, what you want to do Stiles. I would be angry with you if I found out that you were working because you felt like you had to rather than want to. By the same respects if there is something that you want to do then I will support you in that as well, and we will make sure that there are suitable arrangements for the pups, I doubt you will be short of babysitters,"

"I…"

"What is it you want to do Stiles?" Peter cupped the back of his neck, stepping into his space so his senses were filled with the scent of Peter, his Alpha, the scent he was quickly coming to see as comfort and safety.

"I want...I want…" Stiles flicked his eyes away.

"You always enjoyed looking after your dad and the Pack, you always enjoyed caring for them and making sure they were safe and well looked after. You were always bringing me food and treats, correct me if I am wrong, but I think, perhaps, for now, you would like to stay home and look after the pups and the rest of us?" Peter suggested.

"Peter," Those amber eyes looked at him, thin and nimble fingers reaching up to grip his wrist.

"Caregivers are as important to Packs as anyone else, if not more so, you know that, or you did,"

"I did until my caregiving was rejected," Stiles lowered his eyes.

"I would feel better knowing you are here caring for us, Charlie has tried to keep up that role, but he is older and he struggles, it is a position that we have been lacking. Perhaps we have been waiting for the right person to come along, Charlie would be able to retreat back into being elder and supporting you,"

"You're impossible," Stiles huffed.

"I admit, I always did see you as the caregiver in my Pack, when I allowed myself to imagine what would have happened if things had worked differently in Beacon Hills," Peter grinned with far too many teeth, leaning forward to brush his nose against Stiles' cheek, scenting him heavily. "Hmm, you are already smelling of Pack and pups,"

"Peter," Stiles said warningly.

"It is a lovely scent," Peter sighed. "It is settled then, you can call and quit your jobs and then we will go shopping," He said stepping back.

"Shopping?" Stiles blinked startled by the change.

"Yes, we need to get some things for you and the pups, we definitely need to get car seats for the pups, I was not really happy transporting them yesterday without one but needs must. We need to get you some new clothes as well," Peter nodded.

"Peter…"

"If you argue with me about this I will Alpha you, this part is not up for discussion," Peter said firmly.

"You can't just…"

"I can and I will!" Peter flashed red eyes at him, holding amber eyes until Stiles lowered his eyes. "Let me appeal to my Alpha side and look after you,"

"Saying it as though I am doing you a favour isn't going to work," Stiles complained weakly.

"But it is the truth," Peter shrugged.

"I forgot how impossible you are," Stiles sighed dropping a cup and plate of toast in front of Peter.

"You remembered how I take my coffee," Peter said surprised after sniffing the coffee.

"I...You were the one that said I liked playing caregiver," Stiles grumbled.

"Thank you," Peter rubbed his nose against his cheek before making his way to the table before Stiles could say anything.

"Oh thank the moon!" Charlie groaned when he walked into the kitchen and sniffed the scents of food being cooked.

"Yes Stiles has agreed to take up the caregiver role for our Pack," Peter said from behind his papers.

"I can finally rest my poor old bones!" Charlie groaned dropping down into a chair at the table.

"You will be perfect as a caregiver! You were so so so good the other day!" Darcy said brightly dropping into a seat as well.

"You act as though I was a slave driver," Peter snorted at Charlie.

"You are!" Charlie said seriously before laughing. "I did not mind it, you know that and I will be happy to carry on helping Stiles, but I am too old to be in the role of caregiver, and we all know that. Stiles is perfect for what this Pack needs, especially now we are expanding and have young!"

Stiles turned back to the bacon that he was cooking to hide his smile, the excitement that the others clearly felt at having pups, having his pups, as part of the pack was so evident and real that it warmed his heart.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"No running in the house please!" Stiles called, and the hurried footsteps slowed down just outside the kitchen door and his twins walked in looking as innocent as possible.

"Daddy, there are birdies outside!" Luke said excitedly.

"They're chickens, sweetling, they're where we get our eggs from," Peter smiled putting his papers away.

"Really? Can we go and see them? I have never seen chickens before, can we collect the eggs? Where do the eggs come from? How do they make the eggs?" Leia babbled clambering her way onto Peter's lap.

"You are most definitely your father's daughter," Peter laughed.

"I am not sure that that isn't an insult!" Stiles called from the cooker.

"It wasn't," Peter said firmly making Stiles' cheeks flush and turn quickly to plating up their breakfast, the wolves around the table sharing looks that Peter did not miss.

He finished answering all of Luke and Leia's questions about chickens just as Stiles started dropping bowls onto the table.

"Did you use magic to cook all this?" Darcy asked curiously sniffing happily.

"No, I can't use magic for things like that," Stiles chuckled dropping a few more bowls onto the table.

"Wow, I mean Charlie you did good, but this…" Darcy groaned happily, quickly trying to grab for a plate before yelping when Charlie smacked her hand.

"Alpha first," He reminded her.

"But...But...food!" She whined.

"I will fill my plate as fast as possible so you don't fade away," Peter said dryly. He filled his plate and a smaller plate with Yoda on it for Leia, Stiles lifted Luke from where he was sitting next to Peter and settled him onto his own knee, smiling when Peter filled another plate for the little boy, and then to Stiles' surprise also filled Stiles' plate before motioning for Charlie and Darcy to tuck in.

"What smells so good?" James sniffed the air eagerly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh wow, this looks amazing!" Matilda groaned, right behind him but quickly overtaking him once she saw the food laid out.

"I am going to start getting a complex," Charlie muttered good-naturedly to Stiles, nudging him gently.

"Bis ib goob," Matilda said through her mouthful.

"Honestly," Peter shook his head before focussing on Leia. "Are you doing ok there?"

"Could you cut this up for me please," She asked politely, holding her knife and fork up to him.

"Little smaller Peter," Stiles said softly, seeing how big he was cutting things up. "Bite-sized for little mouths,"

"Oh, right," Peter frowned before cutting them a little smaller, glancing to Luke's already cut up food to make sure he was doing it right.

"We're going to have to adjust to having little ones around, my pack never had any pups," James said excitedly.

"Mine either," Darcy nodded.

"I was bitten, my Alpha was a real sh...shambles of an Alpha, definitely wouldn't have had pups around him," Matilda grimaced, correcting herself.

"It has been a long time since I have been in a Pack with pups, so exciting," Charlie chuckled sliding Luke another of his bacon rashers and getting a big grin in response.

"Do you mind if we ask about their mother?" James asked uncertainly before ducking his head at the look Peter shot him.

"Daddy is our mummy," Leia tilted her head.

"Right of course, filling both roles is…"

"No, I carried them," Stiles chuckled saving James' backtrack.

"You what now?" Darcy blinked.

"I'm a spark, I have the ability to carry if it...my partner is another supernatural creature," Stiles explained.

"Oh," They all blinked at him making him blush.

"That is...amazing, that is absolutely amazing, so you carried them...wait how did you give birth?!" James looked so horrified at the thought that Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

"My magic creates everything that is needed around the right times, I formed a birth canal and gave birth much the way a woman would," Stiles shrugged.

"Wow!" Darcy breathed. "That is freaking amazing!"

"I know a lot of men that would kill to be able to have babies with their husbands and partners," Matilda smiled softly at him.

"I was lucky. Shame about the kids, but the pregnancy part…"

"DAD!" Luke and Leia protested through their laughter.

"What? I was cursed with little hellions! My poor heart can not take much more!" Stiles said dramatically.

"They look perfectly sweet and innocent," Peter stroked his hand over Leia's hair.

"Repeat those exact words to me when you are filling in the holes their claws made after they try climbing the walls with them!" Stiles snorted.

"We were curious?" Luke grinned at Peter.

"Hellions!" Stiles nodded seriously.

"Daddy!" The twins giggled.

Breakfast was a happy and light affair, with the pack obviously delighting in spending time with the pups and getting to know Stiles. James went off first to work, followed by Darcy. And then Peter returned to the room dressed casually and looking at Stiles pointedly.

"Are you sure it is going to be ok leaving them with Matilda and Charlie, they won't mind?" Stiles fretted.

"They will be happy to do it, and they will be fine with them, I have my mobile on me and we will get you a phone first, they will call if there are any problems," Peter assured Stiles.

"But…"

"Stiles, do you trust me?" As soon as the words were out of Peter's mouth he wished he could take them back. Stiles knew Peter from Beacon Hills, not the Peter his Pack knew, even though he had been open and told them everything, Stiles had seen the bad and the ugly of Peter's past, and they had only been back in each other's lives a day and a half.

"Of course I do," Stiles answered, and Peter had to blink at him, the lack of spluttering in his heartbeat clear that he meant it. "What?" Stiles frowned at the look he was being given.

"You mean it,"

"Of course I do...Peter, do you think I would allow my children anywhere near you if I didn't trust you?" Stiles tilted his head.

"But I thought…"

"Peter, we worked together pretty closely those last few months, and we got to know each other pretty well, I understood you a lot more and...maybe this conversation is best in the car?" Stiles suggested.

"Ok, come on," Peter led the way to the front door and out into the amazing front yard that was simply acres of land with a driveway. To the side of the house were the chicken houses and a house for the goats, and Luke and Leia came running over to them, Matilda and Charlie not far behind.

"Are you going out now daddy?" Leia asked.

"Yes, are you ok with staying with Charlie and Matilda?" Stiles asked.

"Oh yes, they are going to show us the chickens and the goats properly and they said that we can go for a walk on the land and play for a little while and then by the time we are hungry you and Peter will nearly be back," Luke beamed.

"How about we bring back something to eat for lunch huh?" Peter asked crouching in front of the kids.

"Yay! That will be fun, we don't ever get take out!" Leia said enthusiastically, Stiles' cheeks burning a dark humiliated red at the innocent comment.

"Well, I think it is high time that someone spoils you and your hard-working daddy to something like that," Charlie gripped Stiles on the shoulder, no judgement in his or Matilda's faces as they looked at Stiles.

"Take out sounds good," Stiles nodded.

"Come on then, the sooner you go the sooner you will be back!" Luke hugged his dad before stepping back to take Matilda's hand who beamed down at him.

"How about I show you Peter's favourite chickens?" Charlie suggested to Leia who looked a little more hesitant to see Stiles leaving, holding out his hand to her.

"What are their names?" Leia asked taking his hand.

"Lemon and Herb," Charlie said, grinning at the noise Stiles let out.

"You're awful!" The spark shook his head at Peter.

"Come on you in the car," Peter waved him forward.

"Bye, daddy!"

"Have fun!"

"Be good!"

"So...what was it you were going to say?" Peter asked once they were out the gates of the packhouse land and on the road.

"I take it you didn't really stay in touch with what was happening in Beacon Hills after you left?" Stiles asked.

"I did try and get a hint of what was happening, but it was mainly death, death and more death, I didn't really have any contacts that I had not burned through to get details. I mainly...I mainly kept an eye to make sure you were unharmed," Peter admitted.

"Oh…"

"I trusted, foolishly, that Derek and Scott would look after you, but I kept an ear out anyway, I gave up after a little while when I heard that Deaton was training you, I figured I had lost my chance for you to be in my Pack, because how could those morons not have snapped you up with the added magic on top of everything else. Forgot how obviously moronic they were,"

"You speak...you speak as though it is so obvious that I am a good pack member and that Packs would want me, but two of the rejected me," Stiles shook his head sinking into his seat.

"Two utter shambles for Packs, not real Packs. Stiles, I meant what I said, I would have snapped you up in a heartbeat if I had thought that I stood a chance, that you would want to join me," Peter glanced at him before focussing on the road again, enough to she the warring expressions on Stiles' face.

"Even before them rejecting me...I would have considered joining you," Stiles said so softly that even without enhanced hearing Peter nearly missed it.

"Really?" Peter looked at him shocked.

"Away from the madness of Beacon Hills, and the memories that haunted you, I always figured that you would make a good Alpha. You understood better what it took to protect Pack, and didn't judge the choices that had to be made sometimes. I trusted that you would always keep me safe, even in the shittiest of moments, it was why I never complained when we were always paired up. What happened after you left made me understand more,"

"What happened, after I left?" Peter asked curiously.

"We found the source of the Deadpool. Remember Meredith?" Stiles asked turning slightly in his seat to face Peter.

"The other Banshee, from Eichan?" Peter hummed.

"Yes. Turns out she was in the same ward as you, the next bed actually while you were in your coma. She had gone into shock and was stuck in her own head after Lydia's Grandmother basically overdosed her on her own powers. She heard you. She heard how much pain you were in, how angry you were, she heard what had happened. You made plans for revenge in your head, you made plans to wipe out the weak in Beacon Hills and make it stronger better…"

"I don't remember that!" Peter said a little frantically.

"I know, I know," Stiles risked reaching out to place his hand on Peter's forearm. "You were in agony, you were hurting and you were confused. Your wolf must have been ripping itself apart. You weren't to blame, for thinking it, for Meredeth overhearing it, for her being so ill that she thought she needed to act on it for you,"

"I bet the others didn't see it that way," Peter snorted.

"We argued about it," Stiles sighed. "But, the point is, hearing that, hearing how she described your mind, hearing how wounded you were, it made me realise that the you that woke up from the coma wasn't much different from the you she overheard. Waking up, alone, smelling Argent on your territory...I understood the you that was running around Beacon Hills looking for revenge. That you, and the you who came back, they're nearly completely different people,"

"Thank you...I didn't realise that I needed to hear someone say that," Peter covered Stiles' hand with his own.

"I trust you, with me, and more importantly my pups," Stiles shrugged trying to calm down the blush in his face.

"Thank you. That really means a lot. I want to build a Hale Pack as it should be, away from that cursed land. I am glad that you're part of it, even if it later than I would have liked,"

"Thank you, Peter," Stiles didn't comment on the fact Peter tangled their fingers together and rested them on the console between them for the hour it took to get to the shopping mall, just enjoying the contact with Pack, with his Alpha, with another adult being...with Peter.

* * *

"How…" Peter pinched between his brows and visibly tried to calm himself down. "How...are there so many children's things, in so many varieties?! How are you supposed to choose the correct one!"

He looked up and stared up and down the aisle at the dozens upon dozens of children's car seats. Stiles bit his lip trying to not laugh out loud, this was well worth the arguments that they had had over all the clothing that Peter had wanted to buy for him and Stiles had refused.

Peter had pretty much tried to buy him 4 wardrobes full of items, Stiles had managed to argue him down to a reasonable amount, though he had been so worn out he had simply glared at the triumphant look Peter shot him when he realised that the Alpha had snook a good few things back into the trolley when he hadn't been looking.

"Peter, it isn't that difficult, mainly they're all the same and then you just pick a pattern that they like," Stiles chuckled taking pity on him.

"Right," Peter narrowed his eyes at the labels.

"More expensive doesn't mean better Peter," Stiles sighed dragging him away from the horrifically expensive seats. "Here, these are good," Stiles motioned to the two he had been eyeing up wishfully before he had had to sell his car a few months ago.

"Right," Peter looked them over but could see no difference in them. Shrugging he had to take Stiles at his word and picked up the needed boxes and shoved them into the trolley.

"Peter, why are you getting two of each?" Stiles flustered.

"You're right, three would be better," Petter nodded grabbing another one of each seat.

"That isn't what I meant! They only need one!" Stiles shook his head.

"One for your car when we get you one, one for my car, and one for staying in the house just in case either of us isn't there and they need to go somewhere," Peter said as though it were obvious.

"But...we just need one and can take it out," Stiles argued.

"And what if you're out somewhere and the pups need taking somewhere but you planned on picking them up? Or I can pick them up from somewhere instead of you but don't have seats. It makes more sense to be careful," Peter said and then just walked off like it was settled.

"Peter!" Stiles whined.

"I won't argue with you on their safety because of money, we can afford it, so better safe than sorry. Now….clothes…" Peter stopped in horror seeing the amount of clothing there was for children.

"You ok?" Stiles bit his lip.

"Dear moon, thank god you know what you're doing," Peter sighed.

* * *

"Could...Could we get some food in, some more, for me to cook?" Stiles asked nervously once they finished loading everything into Peter's car.

"Of course, I have been in contact with my bank and ordered a card for you to the Pack account, everyone has one with a limit but yours will be higher, once you have a car you can get the shopping in for us if you don't mind. We have been splitting it between us, but we always forget things, Charlie was the only one who really had an idea of everything we need but he doesn't leave the land anymore," Peter explained.

Skipping over the card and the car Stiles focussed on the last bit. "Did something happen to him?"

"Charlie is a more submissive wolf, always has been, his Pack was taken over by another Alpha when Charlie's nephew passed away without an heir, the Alpha declared that Charlie was a threat to his rule, even though Charlie was far from Alpha material, was old, didn't want it, and the spark had passed him over about 5 times already the last time being when there was no one of his blood else left to take it. They attacked and wounded him pretty badly. I came across him when he had been wandering around for about ten months with no home, the clothes on his back and no idea where to go. After that, he doesn't really like leaving the house," Peter sighed.

"What is it with shit Alphas," Stiles huffed.

"Pardon?" Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not bad," Stiles grinned a little, risking patting Peter's chest.

"Not...not bad!" Peter spluttered offended, his small smile giving him away.

"Not bad, I mean maybe a little…" Stiles yelped when Peter captured his hand and tugged him towards the grocery store.

"Don't even finish that, I will bite your hand off," Peter grumbled as Stiles laughed while he was towed along behind him.

* * *

"Daddy!" Luke and Leia raced over as soon as the car stopped, throwing themselves at Stiles who caught both of them in his arms with practice and lifted them onto his hips.

"Have you had fun?" He asked rubbing their cheeks together.

"Yes we have done lots and lots, and we met Lemon and Herb and they let us stroke them, and we were allowed to see the goats and there are babies and we went on a long walk and the garden is so so big here daddy and…"

"And breathe!" Stiles interrupted.

"Sorry daddy," Luke and Leia grinned at him.

"How about you go wash your hands so that we can have lunch, and you can tell me all about it while we eat," Stiles dropped them suddenly making Peter yelp and doge forward, only to place his hand on his chest when they both landed and raced off with excited shrieks. "You do know they're werewolves right?" He laughed.

"It has been a long time since I was around pups, and I was a teen myself," Peter grumbled.

"They're still werewolves," Stiles laughed.

"Come on let's get everything inside," Peter huffed.

"Were they ok?" Stiles asked Matilda as she helped them get everything out of the car.

"They started getting a little anxious in the last hour, we were able to keep them distracted," She smiled. "They're great kids, so clever,"

"Thank you," Stiles flushed darkly.

"You've done an amazing job with them, they're so polite," Charlie nodded grabbing ten bags and hobbled towards the house.

"Bloody werewolves," Stiles grumbled to himself as he walked to the house with three bags.

* * *

"How is this so difficult? I have seen legal documents ten times easier than this!" Peter grumbled.

"Kids toys, they're challenges for us and fun for them," Stiles snorted tilting the instructions in his hand one way and then the other, tilting his head as though it would help. "Peter…"

"Don't thank me," Peter said while still trying to force a screw into place.

"But…"

"Stiles, you get that I am Alpha right?" Peter turned to look at him, red eyes on display.

"Yes,"

"I want to look after you, I want to make sure that you are looked after and cared for, that you are happy, and the pups, this makes me happy," Peter waved at the mess around them before grimacing. "Well, maybe not this...but at the same time I am happy to be doing this, I didn't think that this is something that I would be getting to do,"

"Thank you," Stiles said before grinning when Peter looked back up to glare at him.

"Stiles…" Peter growled adding a hint of Alpha, feeling pleased when Stiles reacted to it ducking his head a little. But before he realised what was happening Stiles ducked forward and wrapped his arms around Peter burying his face between his shoulder blades and breathing in deeply, taking in Peter's scent.

"I know, but thank you anyway," Stiles muttered into the fabric of Peter's shirt, sinking into the warmth and scent of his Alpha. He yelped shocked when he found himself tugged around Peter's body, too shocked to even think about pulling away Stiles found himself rearranged so that he was straddling Peter's lap, the Alpha's hand pressing his face into his shoulder before he went back to building the toy in front of him.

Stiles was tense for a few moments but the scent of Peter, the warmth of his body, the hum of the Pack bond between them lulled him into slumping against Peter's body, burying his nose into his shoulder and just soaking up the moment happily, contentment building in his chest.

The mutterings of Peter under his ear as he fought, and it sounded like lost, his fight with the toy just made him smile.


	3. Mine

Chapter Three

"Wow, look at this place, it smells amazing as well!" The unfamiliar voices had Stiles looking up in time to see two men and a woman walking into the kitchen, all three of them looking around.

"Oh, hey, you must be Stiles!" One of the men spotted him and smiled brightly at him waving.

"Where are the pups?" The other man asked eagerly looking around as though they were going to pop out of nowhere.

"This place looks amazing!" The woman complimented.

"You know an old man could get offended!" Charlie growled walking in with Luke on his shoulders, dragging a giggling Leia who had her hand wrapped around his ankle.

"Guys, what have I said about hanging off of Uncle Charlie!" Stiles groaned.

"Oh, they're fine!" Charlie grinned.

"You know what we meant you…"

"Did the best you could but…" Charlie finished before them, before laughing at their expressions.

"Is your housekeeping being insulted again while Stiles is being complimented?" Peter asked drifting into the kitchen.

"You would think that the place had been a pig stye before!" Charlie said mournfully.

"No no no that wasn't what we meant, it was lovely in here but it is...you see there is...it is different and…" One of the men stammered as Luke and Leia raced at Peter.

"Please Peter, please please please can we…"

"Your daddy has said no on the pigs I am afraid," Peter smiled at them.

"Don't make me the bad guy, we are not getting pigs!" Stiles sighed.

"Please daddy, we would look after them, we look after the chickens!" Luke and Leia turned to Stiles instead, applying their best puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Stiles tried to say firmly, shoving at Peter's face when he imitated the kids.

"Please!" The twins said in unison.

"No!"

"I don't see what harm it could do," Peter muttered petulantly looking down at the pups and their hopeful looks.

"The harm is that when the novelty wears off I will be the one that ends up looking after the damned things!" Stiles sighed.

"Please! We won't! We promise, we will look after them properly and all the time, please daddy!"

"If, if! You can prove that you don't lose interest in helping look after the chickens and the goats for a month, we will talk about it again!" Stiles sighed.

"Yay!"

"I said we would talk about it, it is not a definite yes!" Stiles shook his head.

"Should I start working on you now about the puppies then?" Peter muttered into Stiles' ear while the kids were being too loud to overhear it.

"Don't even start," Stiles sighed shoving at Peter, the two of them missing the look that the three newcomers exchanged with Charlie who grinned at them.

"What smells so good in here?" One of the men asked.

"Stiles got a little nervous about meeting you, so he has baked up a storm, he is a stress baker, always has been," Peter smiled as Stiles went red.

"It is so weird thinking that you knew the Alpha before all this, so mad. It is so nice to meet you! I am Elizabeth," The blonde female wolf stepped forward and rubbed her cheek against Stiles' in welcome.

"I am Richard," The first man stepped forward and scented Stiles' other cheek.

"And I am Edward," The second man shoved Richard out the way to scent Stiles himself.

"Welcome to the Pack," Elizabeth beamed.

"So...cakes?" Richard asked hopefully.

"Over there!" Luke grabbed Richard's hand who looked delighted as he was toed over to the breakfast bar where a ton of cakes was laid out, he turned and held his hands up demandingly to Richard who carefully picked him up. "You should try that one, they're daddy's favourites to cook!"

"They're so cute!" Edward beamed.

"Thank you," Leia said primly. "You're very pretty too,"

"Well thank you," Edward preened.

"They're names are so cool!" Elizabeth grinned at him.

"Don't encourage him!" Peter sighed.

"Just call me Padme," Stiles grinned at her.

"Did you really carry them yourself?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah I did," Stiles blushed lightly.

"So cool!" She said brightly. "I'm going to get some food!" She added bouncing off.

"As bad as you thought?" Peter asked softly rubbing his back.

"Definitely not," Stiles laughed.

"Even if they do all keep insulting my housekeeping," Charlie grumbled.

"I am just super OCD about things," Stiles wrapped his arms around Charlie, the older man chuckling and patting his back.

"No, you're just a caregiver, this place feels so much more like home now, it was before, but this is right," Charlie hummed looking around the kitchen that Stiles had worked hard on over the last week and a half.

"He's right," Peter nodded as Stiles' cheeks burned a brighter red at the words.

"Oh...oh this is amazing," Richard groaned happily, his cheeks puffed out like he was a werehampster instead of a werewolf.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmm," Elizabeth nodded from beside him.

"Come on, let's get to know each other a little better, once these animals have finished stuffing their faces," Peter sighed.

"I may be reconsidering moving in," Edward said in between bites.

* * *

"Are they settled?" Peter asked as Stiles stepped out into the back and headed towards where he was lounging on the garden swing.

"Are you talking about Luke and Leia, or the others?" Stiles grinned.

"Both," Peter chuckled, moving a little to make space for Stiles, but ensuring that the human had to press against him once he was seated. Not that Stiles complained, he was touch starved and having pack around again finally meant that he was soaking up touches with the Pack like a sponge, though Peter was the one he sought out the most.

"I like Edward, Elizabeth and Richard, they're lovely," Stiles smiled, swinging them slightly before he rested fully against Peter.

"They're a good Pack," Peter nodded wrapping his arm around Stiles' shoulders. "It is a good life here, not what I imagined I would get in those years after waking up from the coma,"

"I gave up hoping for something like this," Stiles sighed.

"This life was built for you," Peter said but before Stiles could question him on what he meant by that he carried on. "Can I ask how you knew I was not guilty of working with Kate the way the others thought I was?"

"I know, knew, know you, there was no way that you would work with her except to save the last of your Pack, to save Derek. Whatever she was doing was going to be dangerous, we all knew that, and with the predictions of Derek's death being made, an idiot could have put two and two together and realised that you had thought that she was going to be the reason Derek's death had been predicted and that you chose to work with her to try and figure out what she was up to. Otherwise, you would have just killed her if you had been able to get that close to her," Stiles answered.

"I think knowing that at least you believed me kept me going when I left," Peter admitted. "Stiles?"

"What?" Stiles tensed at the tone in the Alpha's voice.

"Will you tell me what happened with your dad?" Peter tried to ask as gently as possible. But Stiles still tensed until it felt like he was a statue under Peter's arm instead. "You don't need to, ever, I just want to know what happened so I can understand,"

Stiles tensed even more before he shifted, and to Peter's surprise instead of walking off, he scooted down and rested his head on Peter's lap, curling his long legs up on the swing.

"I cut ties with him in the end. He married Mellisa, and moved in with her and Scott, said that it was best for me to stay in our house because Isaac already had the spare bedroom at Melissa's and they could just throw him out. That's when I met the twins' dad. I was vulnerable and hurt and...and I was really fucking lonely Peter. He had moved into the area and Scott let him stay. He was...he was nice to me, that was it, just a little bit nice, and that was all it took. We only slept together once, and he legged it as soon as I realised I was pregnant,"

Peter reached down and wrapped one arm over Stiles, tangled his fingers into Stiles' wild hair with his other hand, rocking the swing a little hoping that it would help soothe him.

"When Scott and Derek said that I had no place in their packs I thought dad would stick up for me, he didn't, he took Scott's side and said that I had no place in the Pack, that I was more likely to get myself hurt...or cause damage to the Pack than help. I moved to the other side of the country, had the twins and...he never even visited, he sent a card, no presents, for the twins birth...missed their first birthday. He's never met them," Stiles turned his face slightly, and Peter was aware of the scent of salt in the air and the damp feeling on his jeans.

"You cut off contact?" Peter asked.

"He contacted me, said he wanted to meet the twins, come see us. I was really excited, but I knew...I didn't tell Luke or Leia. He cancelled twice, 'something came up'. I moved a week after the second time and didn't tell him to where. I couldn't afford to keep a mobile by then anyway so I didn't need to worry about changing my number,"

"They're all idiots," Peter growled.

"Peter, everyone that I cared about thought I was worth nothing I…"

"Don't even think about finishing that, Stiles I mean it, you are likely to send me back into a killing spree across Beacon Hills...again," The addition managed to pull a laugh from the human, wet though it was. "Stiles, I mean it when I say that I wanted you in my Pack from the start, I wanted you in my Pack before I even got the Alpha spark back again. They are absolute idiots that couldn't see what a good thing that they had in front of them. I just wish I had known sooner! I wish that I could have been here for you sooner!" Peter growled.

"Peter I am not…" Stiles yelped when Peter's gentle fingers in his hair tightened and he found himself turned onto his back, Peter using the grip on his hair to tilt his head back so that his throat was bared to him. Stiles gulped at being held in such a submissive position for the other man, but he felt no fear when sharp teeth were brushed over his vulnerable throat.

"You are everything that I wanted in my Pack as a caregiver, you are everything that I wanted in my Pack. I wanted you from the start, that never changed, when I thought about reclaiming my spark and making a Pack again, you were the first one that I thought of. They are fools, absolute fools, their choices reflect on only them, not you," Peter said against the skin of Stiles' throat.

"P...P...Peter," Stiles breathed out, and the heavy scent of sorrow was slowly taken over by the cinnamon spice of arousal.

"Now I have you, Stiles, I'm not going to let you go," Peter promised.

"H...how can you make that sound like a threat and sweet at the same time?" Stiles said before shuddering when Peter's hot tongue swept over his throat, followed by the scraping of teeth, and then tongue again.

"Because it is what you want, what you have always wanted, and I can give you that," Peter nudged Stiles' chin with his nose, tugging a little more on his hair so he was barred even more to Peter's ministrations.

"What do I want?" Stiles managed to breathe out as Peter's lips and teeth and tongue carried on their ministrations.

"To submit, to belong, we're perfect balances Stiles, me the Alpha, you the caregiver, I can protect you, care for you, the way you need, the way I have wanted to from the first time I saw you, no matter how wrong it was," Peter dug his teeth a little more into the skin of Stiles' throat, it was going to mark.

"I wouldn't survive if you decided to throw me away Peter," Stiles warned closing his eyes.

"Never!" Peter snarled. "Give yourself to me, and I will treasure you always, the way I have always wanted to, the way you deserve to be. By the moon Stiles you have always driven me mad, I wanted you so bad, I wanted you so much, I wanted to snatch you away, and keep you, I wanted to take you with me, I wanted to come for you once I got my spark back and take you and prove to you I was the best choice, that I could make you happier than anyone else could! I wish I had, if I had…"

"If you had?" Stiles cupped the back of his head, pressing him a little closer to his throat, submitting completely now.

"If I had, Luke and Leia may have been mine," Peter snarled the thought that had been bothering him since he realised Stiles' gift. "They could have been mine, and I would have looked after the three of you from the start. They could be mine now though,"

"Wha?" Stiles magic flared in his shock at the words.

"When the time is right, when you trust me, trust I am not going anywhere, I could adopt them, they would be mine, as you are. Let me love you, the three of you?" Peter practically begged despite the position that he had over Stiles, practically holding him in place by his throat.

"Yes," Stiles breathed out, and he let go, he let go of everything that had been holding him back, he let go of his fear and his worry, he let go of the hurt and the pride that he had been clinging to. And he surrendered himself into Peter's arms, surrendered himself to Peter completely.

The bite mark that Peter left on his neck was temporary, a promise for what was to come when they were ready.

* * *

Peter hummed at the giggling he could hear in the room, waking him up from the delightful sleep and dreams that he had been having about Stiles, not surprising considering his sweet caregiver was curled against his body, his face pressed partly into Peter's chest, partly into his armpit soaking up the scent of Peter, allowing it to relax him. Even in sleep, he was curled into Peter in a trusting way.

They had not done much more than kiss after Peter had bitten him, both exhausted and wrung out from their conversation and the emotions that had spilt from the two of them. Peter had carried Stiles inside, straight to his own bedroom, not even looking at Stiles' as they passed and he had bundled his mate into his own pyjamas that he had slept in the night before. He had hoped that Stiles would not spend long in that bedroom, and yet a part of him had not believed that he would be lucky enough to see his perfect mate on his bed, in his clothes, staring up at him with those beautiful amber eyes.

Amber eyes whose matching pairs were gazing at him over the top of his mattress when he opened his eyes, followed by another couple of giggles.

"Hello, are you both ok?" Peter asked softly. Stiles out for the count, the exhaustion of years of wearing himself thin still weighing on him.

"We woke up and went looking for daddy, he wasn't in his room, but we could smell him here," Luke said.

"Is he ok?" Leia asked.

"He's just tired. Come on," Peter waved his hand.

"We can sleep with you as well?" Leia perked up.

"Of course you can. Your daddy is going to be sleeping with me from now on, but you can always sleep with us, even when you're eighteen and have had a bad day and need us," Peter smiled and reached out to help them scramble onto the bed.

Luke tucked himself in behind Stiles, snuggling his face in between his shoulder blades and falling straight to sleep as though someone had turned him off. Leia, however, crawled into the small gap between Peter and Stiles considering before crawling up Peter's body and drooping herself over him. He quickly gathered the covers and dropped them over her even though it left his legs and side open to the air.

"Are you going to be our daddy as well?" Leia asked softly. Peter let out an amused noise, he had no doubt that this little wolf was going to be his successor.

"I would like to be, what would you think about that?" Peter asked.

"Daddy told us about you, he told us about everyone, but he spoke about you the most, he told us that you 'were what a wolf should be'. He told us stories about you,"

"He did?" Peter felt his heart clench in his chest.

"He did. I wished...I wished to Santa this year that you would come and find us, that you would look after daddy and us. I want you to be our daddy," Leia yawned widely and clenched her little hand into Peter's pyjama top. "You're even...even better…" Her little body went heavier against him as she fell asleep leaving him away with the three people that were now most precious to him in the world sleeping soundly and safely within his arms.

* * *

Stiles slowly came awake, feeling more than a little warm, but feeling safe and content. Lazily he opened an eye and was met with a sculpted chest with just a smattering of hair, and….he frowned when he realised that there was a length of hair that was not part of Peter's chest hair. Sitting up a little he had to hide his smile when he realised that Leia was fast asleep draped over Peter, one of her bunches was lying over Peter's chest.

Their Alpha had his arm wrapped around her keeping her in place and keeping her safe. His other arm was under Stiles' head, and cupping Luke's back where Stiles' son was snuggled into his back, his soft little breaths filling the room.

He laid back down looking at Peter, his face relaxed and calm in sleep, a small happy smile on his wondered if it was because he had Stiles and the pups in his room with him. His neck was feeling a little tight from the bruises that he had no doubt would be there.

Werewolves.

He had not dreamt that something like this would happen. He had always felt a pull towards Peter, even when he had been mad and the bad guy. When Peter had come back and it had been clear that he was sane and less murderous, well the thoughts that he had had about that moment in the car park when Peter had his wrist in his hand, his teeth so close to the vulnerable point had been less than PG. And the time that they had spent together over the years had only deepened his feelings for Peter.

He had not imagined that he would come back into his life, despite his thoughts about what could have been. He had thought about the fact that his children could have been Peter's, he had thought about things being different and discovering that he had been carrying Peter's children.

Hearing Peter say that he wanted Luke and Leia to be his, that even though they were not his biologically he wanted them to be his anyway had sent Stiles' poor heart through the roof, it had given him feelings that he was sure that he was going to pass out from.

He found it so hard to believe that everything had come together like this, that he was lucky enough to be here, that Peter wanted him and his pups, that he wanted to be with him, the passion that he had displayed last night for Stiles had been unmistakable and called to things in Stiles that he had long been suppressing.

Peter had been right, he did like the caregiving role. It had been a role he had claimed for himself from when he was old enough, looking after his dad, Scott, Mellisa and anyone else that came across his path that he felt needed caring for, he had even tried with Derek as best he could. But he had always wanted to have someone to look after him as well while he cared for them, someone that would take control of him, would...well dominate him.

But it had to be someone that he trusted, someone that would not take advantage of that trust, and it had been a long time since there had been someone like that in his life. But Peter. Peter was something else, Peter was someone that he knew he could hand himself over to and trust him.

He thought that Peter could make him completely and utterly happy.

When the time was right he would tell Peter that the twins birth certificates held his name in the mother section after convincing the doctors that he was a hermaphrodite, and the father section he had left blank. He was fairly sure that with Peter's knowledge of the legal system as a lawyer he would be able to sort getting the certificates changed to name him as their father.

Just at that thought sea blue eyes fluttered open and Peter blinked a couple of times before an amazing smile crossed his face as looked at Stiles and then the pups. Leaning forward he gave Stiles time to pull back but Stiles leant forward and pressed their lips together sweetly, aware that his pups were in the bed with them, but Peter seemed more than happy just lying there exchanging gentle kisses.

Yes, this was what he was sure real happiness felt like.

* * *

"Stiles!" Edward called panicked.

"Oh no, this is really cool!" Darcy waved off his worry as they watched the human eyeing the Hunters standing with their guns raised disdainfully. "Peter!" She called over her shoulder in afterthoughts.

"We have figured out your trick! It won't work a second time!" One of the hunters snarled.

"Technically it would be the third time, two of you shot yourselves last time remember?" Stiles sighed as though they were idiots.

"Must you poke at the morons?" Peter snarled at Stiles through a mouthful of teeth as he stalked towards them. Carefully keeping his eyes under control as not to let onto the Hunters that they had an Alpha stalking towards them, stupid as they were even they would panic and run at that realisation.

"But they make it so easy," Stiles turned to grin at him. Charlie, Edward and Matilda all screamed and jumped forward when one of the hunters shot their gun at Stiles while he was turned, only to freeze on the spot when the bullet seemed to go into reverse and went through the hunter's head instead, his companions staring at him stunned as he hit the floor.

"Guess you didn't work it out after all," Stiles said cheerfully.

"I always hated that trick," Peter huffed passing him by stroking the back of his neck.

"But…" The hunters started backing away.

"So freaking cool!" Elizabeth enthused.

"Trick? This is complicated magic, Peter!" Stiles squawked in outrage.

"You think you can attack my people? My beta? My mate? My pups? I am going to make sure hunters don't dare step foot near my territory for generations!" Peter snarled, finally allowing the red to bleed into his eyes, red that was quickly mirrored by the blood he drew from the hunters.

Stiles watched as Peter ripped the hunters apart, anger and protectiveness flaring through them as he took them apart. Finally when the last hunter hit the floor, eyes empty and staring Stiles stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Peter, grinning when the Alpha grumbled a little as he tugged Stiles close and kissed the top of his head.

"Want me to sort the bodies out?" Stiles asked casually.

"If you wouldn't mind," Peter nodded.

"Want anything?" Stiles asked as Peter allowed him to turn in his arms but did not let him go.

"Leave a finger of each, I am going to send them to the Hunter's Council with a demand for recompense, even though they brought you into our lives I want to make it clear that we're not to be messed with," Peter said thoughtfully.

"No problemo!" Stiles nodded before concentrating and waving his hands. The bodies melted away into the ground as though they had never been there, only a finger from each lying on the ground.

"You two are a little creepy you know that?" Matilda said casually.

"Not the weirdest thing we have had to do," Stiles shrugged.

"Beacon Hills really was a shit show," Peter snorted.

"I've got them," Edward grimaced collecting the fingers.

They made their way back into the house and to the kitchen, Edward heading for the fridge freezer to get ice for the fingers.

"Don't use my Tupperware! I have the old take out containers in here, we will use them," Stiles protested when he saw the werewolf pulling out some of his new Tupperware.

Together they quickly had the fingers and ice in the container and put the container in the freezer, Stiles quickly adding a Do Not Eat sticker to it as an afterthought. They returned to their seats at the table where breakfast was still sitting as though nothing had happened.

"You know daddy, if we had pigs you could have just fed them to them, they eat everything you know!" Leia said cheerfully.

All the adults at the table turned to look at her before they started laughing.


End file.
